This invention relates to a fishing spinning reel, and more particularly to a bail arm reversing device suitable for an outer-spool type fishing spinning reel.
In an outer-spool type fishing spinning reel, it is necessary for a bail arm to have a larger swinging angle than in an inner-spool type reel in order to avoid the contact of a line with a bail arm during a casting operation. Otherwise, a line being payed out may be damaged or broken.
In the prior art bail arm reversing devices, however, reversing movement of a bail arm against the resilient force of a torsion spring biasing the bail arm to its line-casting position is caused by engagement between a kick lever connected to a bail arm lever or a bail arm cam and a kick boss secured to a reel body, through the whole swinging angle thereof. Accordingly, if the swinging angle of the bail arm is increased, a larger force is required to initially rotate a handle to automatically reverse a bail arm to its line-rewinding position. Further, it sometimes becomes necessary to once rotate a handle in the opposite direction and then rotate it in the desired direction to reverse a bail arm having momentum. This disturbs quick response to the fight of fish.